


i used to say i wanna die before i'm old, but because of you i might think twice

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Polyamory, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i've spent years staring at the very stars you want to become and darling as beautiful as they are you don't belong there.✿i'll offer my blood if it means yours is safe where it belongs✿lie to my face and say your sorry as i lie awake at night and wonder if i'll be waking up to you or your soul tomorrow✿save your words for someone worth saving





	i used to say i wanna die before i'm old, but because of you i might think twice

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ I don't know what i'm doing ✿  
> ✿ lower case intended ✿  
> ✿ I don't own 5sos ✿  
> ✿ title from we don't believe what's on tv by twenty one pilots ✿  
> ✿ chapters titles are without vowels ✿

the jacket provided no protection from the bitter wind of the fall night. although that was to be expected when said jacket was ten years old and torn in many spots. nonetheless, it was the only thing michael had the bravery to steal from the thrift store. and it wasn't like he didn't deserve it with the amount of things his mother donated there when she was around. but those were the thoughts that would get him killed. 

all around him he could hear the laughter of happy couples and the slurred speech of the drunks. this was what his life consisted of. it was quite sad when you thought about it. a fifteen year old boy, abandoned by his "parents' (although could they even be called parents when they only adopted him for the money from the state?) he hadn't even been around for two decades and he already carried the sadness of a, a what? what could carry so much sadness that their first thought when they woke up was "when can i go back to that unconscious state where nothing can hurt me?" he'd get back to you on that when if he could find the answer. 

for now all he wanted to do was find that beautifully peaceful unconscious state. 

* * *

the house was buzzing with alcohol fueled energy. teenagers who'd never met each other were mingled together on the dance floor, swaying to the beat of ed sheeran blasting through the speakers.

the boy who was behind the whole party could be seen with luke hemmings plastered to his front. no one fucked with those two. they joined the school together and where you saw ashton, you saw luke. but you also saw the front the two put out. if you were lucky enough to get close to the pair you knew that things weren't as they seem. ashton lived alone, surviving off the money left behind from his parents wills'. luke, well luke had an abundance of problems. somewhere along his pain filled path he'd picked up the habit of smoking and hadn't been able to get rid of it. he'd tried numerous times to shake the habit for the sake of ashton but was continuously unsuccessful.

ashton and luke had been ashtonandluke since pre-k and didn't seem like it'd be stopping anytime soon. i guess you could say they were the glue holding each others tattered and torn souls together. 

* * *

the day had been a long one. 

calum hood had managed to get his bedroom set up in the span of several hours. not that he wanted to reset it up. but he was proud of it nonetheless. 

he'd just moved to the small town of cloverfield. not that he wanted to do that either but he was underage and his mother had her mind set on moving here to be with her new husband. but lets not open up the can of worms about his biological father. 

he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't when his mind was racing a mile a minute. the most prudent thought was school. tomorrow he'd be starting cloverfield high school and that was not something he was looking forward to. 

* * *

as the sun set on the small town of cloverfield, four boys laid their heads to bed on drastically different surfaces. they couldn't relate to each other much, minus lukeandashton, but they related in their thinking and the thought on all of their minds as they fell unconscious was tomorrow. 

 

 

 


End file.
